Every Sin Leaves a Mark
by Wait To You See Me Smile
Summary: Ziva doesn't celebrate Christmas, and Tony feels bad with letting her stay at home by herself on such a night!  McAbby Tiva Fluff rated T for slight mature content, nothing serious


**A/N**

**Do not own anything, but the idea, a very late Christmas gift from me to readers! Just a little fluff, beginning is a little weird/lame, gets cuter!**

**And i know, i'm no good with grammar nor spelling, i am a 15 year old Norwegian girl, writing 'cause i love it! Please, do not even bother comment about it! **

**And yes, i did have a whole thing about 'differences with religion', but i got some comments saying that Tony would know all about it and they didn't find it neither funny nor interesting! So Peace! Enjoy the story! **

* * *

"Any plans for tonight?" Anthony DiNozzo walked into the bullpen, sitting down at his chair. Ziva looked up, smiling. "No, just staying in and relax," She stood up, and walked over to the copy machine. "What, you're gonna be all by yourself?" Tony turned his chair, so he was facing her side.

She looked at him a bit puzzled, "yes? Like most nights off,"

"On Christmas Eve? You're not gonna spend time with your family?" by the time it left his mouth, she started laughing lightly. "I am Jewish, we don't celebrate Christmas, nor can I be with my family! My family is my father, and he is in Israel!" she leaned against the archive-drawers by his desk.

"Good point," he smiled, looking up at her.

"Why, have you got any plans for tonight that you feel like bragging about?" she smiled cruelly at him.

"Nothing special, just gonna go out eat with this chick I met the other night, and tomorrow I'm gonna watch cartoons," he smiled broadly.

Ziva's heart sank lightly at the mention of his latest crush, Haley, a blond supermodel-ish woman in her late twenties.

She stood up quickly and put the case-picture she had gotten copied into the case-report before storing it in her pile of reports. Tony looked at her, studying her every move.

* * *

"I need you guys' help!" Tony jogged into Abby's lab, where she and McGee was both pressed in front of a single screen, watching something Tony did not want to know what was. But by his desperation, they both looked up quickly.

"What, Tony? An Army of ex's are coming to kill your manhood?" McGee said sarcastically, earning an arm-punch by Abby.

"Shut it McGeek!" Tony said grumpily, thinking back at all his mad one-night stands, all thinking it was more than just one night. He shook his head in disgust.

"What is it, Tony?" Abby stood up.

Tony looked around in Abby's lab. There was a black plastic tree in a corner, with sculls as decorations, and teddy-Santa's placed on the empty tables. There were also glitter and tree-lights around the shelves.

"Ziva, she is going to spend tonight all alone, and she don't do anything for Christmas!" Tony said it as if it was unbelievable, and Abby gasped.

"Oh my god, I can _not_ let one of my friends be alone on such a lovely night! Tonight is all about family and friends being together showing appreciation! I totally forgot that her family lives across the world!" Abby started stressing around, half of what she said spoken too fast for the guys to grasp.

"I didn't think she celebrated Christmas?" McGee looked back at the screen, tilting his head sideways to get a better view.

"She don't, but c'mon! She can't be alone fifth Christmas in the United States of America! She is even an American citizen now!" Tony and Abby both glared at McGee.

"Good point. Your place or what?" McGee twisted the office-chair, facing the Christmas enthusiasts.

"We can't let her know, so we have to somehow get it to her place!" Tony smiled widely as the three of them started planning.

* * *

Ziva walked up the stairs to her apartment, a shopping bag in her hands with groceries, and Chinese take-outs. She managed to balance it all as she got her keys and unlocked the door. She felt it stick a little extra, and she heard a summing inside, making her hold a hand to her gun at the waist.

She walked in, seeing the lights were off in the hallway into the living room. She sat the food down on the little everything-table as Tony had once called it, and slowly made her way into her living room.

Turning on the light, she jumped as she suddenly saw McGee and Tony sitting on her couch. "What are you guys doing here!" she looked around, and she saw what she had missed as she had entered. By the corner, behind her couch, was a green tree, fixed with black lights, black and gold glitter, gold orbs and a David star at the top.

The guys laughed at her reaction. "Abby!" she gasped as she noticed all the black, thinking of the Goth. "someone said my name?" the petite girl smiled innocently.

Ziva looked at Tony with a sad smile, and the others took that as a hint to leave the room, and they went back into the kitchen, where Abby originally had just been.

"Thought you had a date to attend?" Ziva leaned against the wall like she had done earlier that day. He stood up, walking closer to her, stopping from stepping too close.

"Yes I did, but I felt like I didn't need to add another girl to my one night-stand list, you know, maybe Santa won't visit me tonight if I do," he tried joking away the tension, but Ziva just stared at him with a sad smile.

"Look, Ziva-"he got stopped by the sound of Abby re-entering the room, saying "DINNER!", and he looked at Abby in the room next to them, a little annoyed. Abby mouthed 'sorry!', and left them alone once more.

But by the time he turned back to her, she had went back into the hallway to get the stuff she had left there earlier. She walked past him, and when she was in the kitchen, he rested his forehead against the wall, sighing.

Abby had made Pork Ham, and they ate while Abby kept talking and talking, McGee saying things now and then. Afterwards they moved into the living room, Abby leaning against McGee on the floor, and Ziva and Tony on the couch, and they watched old Christmas movies.

The couch was only two-seats, so Tony let Ziva have her legs in his lap, and he had his hand around her back. Before the first movie was finished, both Ziva and McGee were asleep. Abby went into Ziva's room and got some pillows, and blankets, and gave a blanket to Tony and folded one around her and McGee.

Tony moved so that he was lying with Ziva asleep on his chest, and folded a blanket tightly around them.

* * *

Tony woke by the sound of someone moving. He sat up quickly, and looked around him. Abby and McGee were deeply asleep on the floor, sharing one pillow.

He got up, careful not to wake the lovebirds on the floor. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Ziva stand with a cup tea and the blanket wrapped around her. He got over to the bench and started making a pot of coffee. He could feel her eyes on him, but couldn't get a sound out.

After just standing there waiting for the coffee to finish, he took a cup and turned to look at her. She was staring back at him. Her hair was curly and messy hung down along her face. Her makeup was removed, and now he could see she had changed into a sleeping shorts and a loose t-shirt that read NCIS. He smiled lightly. He tussled his hand through his own messy hair, and yawned.

He took a step closer at the same time as she did. She placed her empty cup in the sink, which were the only thing between them at the moment. He sat his own down on the bench, and stood in front of her looking down at her. Tony took a strain of hair that hung in front of her face, behind her ear, sliding his hand lightly down her chin and down to her collarbone, holding his hand there for a second, looking into her brown eyes. He looked her up down, enjoying the view of her tanned legs, and moved his head closer hers.

He touched her lips lightly with his, resting his forehead against hers. She returned the maneuver, putting her lips between his. She softly sucked his lower lip, and he folded his hands around her lower back, and lifted her up on the bench. She smiled against his lips, and deepened the kiss, folding her hands around his neck, one hand into his messy hair.

He moved his lips along her jaw and down to her neck, and sucked at her sensitive spot. She gasped lightly, and he sucked harder. He moved his hands to the side of her tights, holding her gently in place.

They both pulled apart when they heard a gasp coming from the entrance to the kitchen. Abby squealed, clapping her hands. Ziva jumped down while Tony drew his hand through his hair once more, "Breakfast?" He smiled lightly, stealing glances at Ziva who stood there smiling with a tiny blush in her cheeks. Abby nodded and laughed as she saw Ziva's neck, and Ziva went over to the sink trying to see what she was laughing off when Abby went back into the living room to wake McGee. Tony leaned downed to her ear and whispered "Every sin leaves a mark," when she noticed the dark hickey that was starting to take shape on her neck.

* * *

**A/N **

**Thank you for reading, leave a review! **


End file.
